Ryoma Damashii
1= |-| 2= } - }} |label = Ryoma Ghost |label2 = Ryoma Damashii |name = Sakamoto Ryōma |type = Rider Form |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |affiliation = Kamen Rider Ghost |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ghost |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |casts = Tomokazu Seki (voice) Shogo Shimizu ("Sachinoshin Tamura") |image2 = }} is an alternate purple samurai-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , a low-class-borne samurai who was an influential part of the events that brought about the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate thanks to the successful , an alliance between two formally irreconcilable nations, with Ryoma serving as the third party, and can is considered "the father of the ", due to his efforts to create a navy to content with the Shogunate's own. Eventually, Ryoma's efforts had led to the which changed Japan's government to that of a peaceful constitutional monarchy instead of one ruled by an Imperial shogunate family through war and conquest, though Ryoma's assassination prior to it's implementation prevented him from seeing his life's work from being carried out. Accessed through the Ryoma Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Ryoma Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html Manifesting as a body, the Ryoma Ghost fights with his weapon of choice being the Sunglasseslasher Sword and Blaster Modes. History The Ryoma Parka Ghost was unsealed at an unknown point in time by Chikara Saionji. After the 15 heroic Eyecons were gathered and granted Takeru's wish, the Ryoma Eyecon flew off to parts unknown. During this time, Ryoma possessed a man named Sachinoshin Tamura and offered Ghost a challenge to form the modern-day "Satchō Alliance", which in reality was to reconcile the relationship between Sachinoshin and his father, Nagamasa Tamura. Once that was done, Ryoma offered Ghost his power, transforming Ghost into Ryoma Damashii. Driven by his trauma in the Gamma World, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to obtain the Grateful Damashii. Alongside Himiko, Ryoma is summoned by Takeru via the Eyecon Driver G when he goes to the Gamma World again, backing him up against a pair of Gamma Superiors leading a pack of Gamma Commandos. They quickly finish the battle with their combined Omega Formation attack which destroys the Gamma force. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Change) **Toucon Boost (Episodes 14, 16) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRGh-Ghostryoma.png|Ghost Ryoma Damashii (Toucon Boost) Ghost Ryoma Damashii.jpg|Ghost Ryoma Damashii Grateful Ryoma.jpg|Grateful Ghost wearing Ryoma KRSpeRyoDam.png|Specter Ryoma Damashii KRNecRyDa.png|Necrom Ryoma Damashii Ghost Change Ryoma Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-08 alongside Goemon Damashii. Ghost Eyecon RyomaGhostEyecon.png|Ryoma Ghost Eyecon Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Ryoma is voiced by . Possessing the body of Sachinoshin Tamura, Ryoma is portrayed by . As a full body Parka Ghost, Ryoma is portrayed by an unknown suit actor. Appearances **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters